


Beyond the storm

by KodomoPumpkin



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fanfiction, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodomoPumpkin/pseuds/KodomoPumpkin
Summary: Here is my short Life is Strange fanfiction, divided into 5 chapters.Thank you so much @DavidDe51302623  for your work of translation, nothing would have been possible without you ! You're awesome !And if someone here needs help with a translation (from english to french), go ask him !I apologize if there are still some mistakes, this is the very first time I try to write something.I hope you'll enjoy it !





	1. Chapter 1

 

 


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my short Life is Strange fanfiction, divided into 5 chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much @DavidDe51302623 for your work of translation, nothing would have been possible without you ! You're awesome !  
> And if someone here needs help with a translation (from english to french), go ask him ! 
> 
> I apologize if there are still some mistakes, this is the very first time I try to write something.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it !


End file.
